Maxie's story season 3
by Layla gurl
Summary: Max, Logan, Alec, and Sam battle it out between the cult the virus and White.
1. Prelude

Max sits on the needle and thinks about her day. It had been horrible. Logan caught the virus again and just about died...until Sam showed up, and even though Max loved her sister she didn't want her there, and for good reason. Logan in his deluded state thought she was Max. He did get better but when he recovered remembering some things he told Sam, he rushed straight to Max to explain. He had told to Sam that he loved Max so much that he would do ANYTHING to please her. So that evening Sam asks Max a few questions about her and Logan. Max was reluctant to answer but did her best. That is how she ended up on the needle tonight. This week has been one of the worst weeks for Max. She was in heat for the third time this year and was doing every thing in her power to not go climbing the walls looking for hot boy. She pulled her self away from her perch atop the needle and went to have a chat with Original Cindy.  
  
Max- Boo, you gotta help me!  
  
O.C.- Whats up wit you this time?  
  
Max- I'm in heat... again, and I don't want to do anything stupid.  
  
O.C.-Ok I'll go get a hot bath going and you just try to relax and don't, I repeat, don't leave!  
  
Cindy goes to draw Max a cold bath. Max tries to sleep but just finds herself dreaming of Logan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max walks in to Logan's apartment. Logan stands beside his computer getting ready for an Eyes Only broadcast. Max walks up beside him and they have a short conversation.  
  
Max- Hey what are you up to?  
  
Logan- Just getting ready for a broadcast wanna watch?  
  
Max- I'd rather....Oh never mind yeah I'd love to watch.  
  
Logan- Something on your mind Max?  
  
Max- Yeah you. Logan- Well than well just have to fix that wont we?  
  
Max- Yeah, we wi.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream End~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max wakes up in a cold sweat with Cindy shaking her.  
  
O.C.- Good god Max I thought you were dead!  
  
Max- No, but you woke me up from the most awesome dream!  
  
O.C.- Was it about Logan?  
  
Max- Yeah.  
  
O.C.- You really need that cold bath. Max shaking her had, her right hand to her forehead, "Yeah  
  
Cindy leads Max to her bath and leaves her to be, but Max being in her state should have never been left alone. She slips on her clothes and out the window heading for Logans. 


	2. Chap 1

Max speeds down the highway twards Logans. She enters Logans apartment about 25 min later. Max-Hey.  
  
Logan-Hey yourself. Been a while hasent it?  
  
Max-Yeah.  
  
Logan- Are you O.K?  
  
Max- Um...Yeah fine why do you ask?  
  
Logan- You look a little nervous.  
  
Max remembers the Sam and takes a long look at Logan. He looks exahugested and he is panting like he just sat down.  
  
Max- Oh I do? You look tired, what have you been up to lately?  
  
Logan- Oh you know the usual.  
  
Max- Like what I havent been around lately to memorize your rutien. (Max says sarcasticly)  
  
Logan- Just busy getting ready for an Eyes Only Broadcast.  
  
Max hears a noise in Logans back room.  
  
Max- Got something hiding back there Logan?  
  
Logan- Um..no.  
  
Max- Well then you wont mind if I have a look will you?  
  
Logan- Actually I do. Before Logan could say anything Max was allready in the back room. Max stared gaping mouthed at Sam sleeping in Logans bed. She didnt wait around for an expilnation. Max walked as calmly as possible to the door not speaking to Logan. A few min latter O.C walked in to Logans Apartment And found Logan cleaning Sam's wound she had gotten from an apperent fight she had been in. Sam also had a splint on her arm. Logan- You had better go find Max. She was upset and wouldnt talk to me I guess she thought somehting eles was going on.  
  
O.C.- Oh great. I had better find her ,shes in heat and I dont want her to do anything stupid. O.C. races out of Logans and to Crash where she thinks Max might be. To her it is no suprise that she finds Max drinking a beer and staring at a cute guy across the bar. O.C walks over to Max and tries to talk to her. Max- I'm not in the mood O.C.  
  
O.C.- Let me explain what you saw at Logans..  
  
Max- I know what I saw at Logans.  
  
O.C.- Yeah right, I know you what you think you saw but would ya like to hear Logans side of the story?  
  
Max shrughs.  
  
O.C.-He was taking care of her she got into a fight.  
  
Max looks up at O.C with no simpathy for Sam.  
  
Max- Yeah right.(Max has a very flat tone to her voice trying not to sound to interested in how O.C as allways knows whats going on.)  
  
O.C.- Really. Would I lie to you?  
  
Max- You havent yet.  
  
O.C- Then trust me now and lets go findout what happened to Sam.  
  
Max- Ok. Max and O.C head back to Logans. When they get there Sam is sitting on a chair drinking some hot coffie and Logan is in the kitchen fixing super. Max walks in to the kitchen to talk to Logan. Max- I'm sorry I doubted you.  
  
Logan- I can see how bad it looked, but you couldve stayed for an expilnation.  
  
Max- Sorry about that too. I was upset can you forgive me?  
  
Logan- Of corse I can. (Logan thinks how much he would love to give Max a hug right now.)  
  
Max's beeper goes off  
  
Max- Oh shoot I gotta blaze. I'll be back in a little while I promise.  
  
Logan- I'll be here when you get back no where for me to go anyways. Max leaves to take care of Alec's little problem and Sam and O.C have a chat. 


	3. Chap 2

While Sam and O.C talk Max goes to help Alec with his little problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam- Your Max's friend, your name's  
  
O.C. right?  
  
O.C.- Yeah, What happened to you?  
  
Sam- Some of Max's "old friends" thought I was her.  
  
O.C.- How many "old friends"?  
  
Sam- 15 20 I cant remember.  
  
O.C.- What did they want?  
  
Sam- Max.  
  
O.C.- Oh.  
  
Sam- Yeah, it wasn't the most fun thing I've ever done.  
  
O.C.- I can tell. They beat you up pretty bad, huh?  
  
Sam- Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the mean time Max has been helping Alec with his metal head gang.  
  
Max- Hey, Alec what did you do to make these guys mad?  
  
Alec- Nothing. Well nothing I can think of right now.  
  
Metal Head Lux- You took our body guard that's what.  
  
Alec- Oh that's right Zach.  
  
Max- Oh great.  
  
Lux- You had better tell us where he is or well find him ourselves.  
  
Max- I doubt that.  
  
Alec- Max, you shouldn't doubt there tracking abilities I think they have someone like Logan on there side.  
  
Max- Well then we'll just have to teach them a lesson wont we.  
  
Alec- Yeah we will.  
  
Max, Alec, and the metal heads battle and of corse Max and Alec win leaving the metal heads unconscious.  
  
Max- I gotta blaze.  
  
Alec- Bye.  
  
Max- What no thank you?  
  
Alec- Thanks.  
  
Max heads back to Logans but when she gets there she finds his apartment in rubble. O.C, Sam, and Logan are all gone. Max looks for any sign that one of them might have been hiding but all she finds is a note attached to the door. The note reads:  
  
I HAVE YOUR FRIENDS, MAX. I DO NOT INTEND TO HURT THEM BUT IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE I WILL. COME TO THE OLD TRAIN STATION TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT. THERE WILL BE INSTRUCTIONS FOR YOU TO FOLLOW. WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR DUTIES COME BACK TO HE TRAIN STATION I WILL BE THERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS. SLEEP WELL.  
  
Max is worried but she does try to sleep. It is no use she is still in heat and she keeps dreaming about Logan. She decides to go for a ride. Just in case she stops by the train station. To her amazement there are people inside and she can hear voices. She recognizes one as Logans and the other is strange.  
  
Logan- I will never tell you where Max is.  
  
SV(strange voice)- Oh I think you will. 


	4. Chap 3

Max hears metal clashing in the background. The strange man is sharpening a knife.  
  
Logan- No matter what you do to me I'll never tell you where she is. SV- Oh I think you will Mr.Cale. Logan- AHH! THAT HURTS! SV- What was is supposed to tickle? Logan- No and neither is this.... Logan kicks the man and falls backward in his chair doing so. Max bursts through a window sees the man, he has a scar on the left side of his face, he seems familiar but she doesn't waste time she drop kicks him, unties Logan ties up the man and pulls down Logan 's blindfold.  
  
Logan- Oh no. Max- What Logan? Logan- This is one of my sources he must have kidnapped me when I didn't give him what he wanted. Max- Why didn't you!? Logan's eyes were serious as he watched Max's contorted anger, "He wanted you...."  
  
Max takes Logan home, and rides back to her apartment with Original Cindy.  
  
O.C- We had better get some sleep. Max shaking her head, spoke with lost hope for a restful nights sleep, "I wont sleep any ways."  
  
O.C- You had better try we have to go over to Logans and help clean up tomorrow.  
  
Max- Ok night, boo.  
  
O.C- Night Max  
  
Cindy and Max wake up the next morning and head to Logans, but when they get there everything is as it was 48 hours ago.  
  
Max- Logan You here!?  
  
Logan spoke from the living room, and Max could hear he had company, "Yeah in here."  
  
Max moves in to the living room with her cat like smile but the moment her eyes come to find Sam, her smirk disappears. They both look tired and dingy.  
  
Max- What did you guys do? You look like you demolished a building.  
  
Logan- We cleaned up.  
  
Max- I can see.  
  
Cindy motions to Sam and the move into the kitchen, leaving Max and Logan to talk.  
  
Max- Logan can I ask you a couple of questions about this source that kidnapped you last night?  
  
Logan nodded and Max moved over to sit on the arm of one of the big chairs.  
  
Max- What did he want with me?  
  
Logan- He wanted to kill you because he thought you killed Renfro.  
  
Max- Who is he?  
  
Logan- He used to be a guard at Manticore .  
  
Max- Logan I know him. He was the one who shot Renfro. He was trying to pin it on me to keep himself off the hook.  
  
Logan- How do you know it was the same one?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max stands stunned as a guard shoots at her. Renfro jumps in front of her and she see the guards face he has a scar running from his nose to his ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~  
  
Max- Did you see the scar on the left side of his face?  
  
Logan- Yeah, what about it?  
  
Max- That's how I remember him.  
  
Logan pointing to her upper arm said, "You seem to be a little hurt your self. What happened?"  
  
Max shrugged, the minor cut on her arm nothing really to worry about, "Jumping through a window to save your ass might do that to a girl."" 


	5. Chap 4

Max sits atop the needle for the 2nd time this week. She thinks about all the screwed up crap that has gone down this week. Logan saving Sam. Logan getting kidnaped. The reason why he got kidnaped was the stupidest thing she had ever heard! Why would that guard want to kill her to cover up, she had told him she wouldn't tell if he wouldn't. Some one walked up behind her she turned around to see Alec.  
  
Max- Whats up?  
  
Alec- Cindy told me what happened this week. Why didn't you ask me for help?  
  
Max- I just didn't think about it I was a lil worried about Logan.  
  
Alec- You still could've asked for help. You could have gotten yourself killed.  
  
Max- He wasn't a threat.  
  
Alec- Still...  
  
Max- I didn't need your help. Alec- Ok.  
  
Alec sits down besides Max and puts an arm around her shoulder. Max looks at him funny for a sec then lays down her head. Some one else walks up behind them. Max turns to see Logan.  
  
Max- Hey whats up?  
  
Logan- Not much. But whats up wit you and Alec?  
  
Max- Just a little brother sister support. Trust me its nothing.  
  
Logan- Can I sit with you guys for a while?  
  
Alec- Sure have a seat.  
  
Alec moves a way from Max and Logan sits down.  
  
Logan- Some really screwed up crap has gone on this week.  
  
Max- Yeah.  
  
Max gets a beep from Cindy. Black suits are at there apartment look'n for her.  
  
Max- Hey guys I gotta blaze.  
  
Logan- Why whats wrong?  
  
Max- Nothing I cant handle.  
  
Alec- I am coming with you.  
  
Max- No stay I'll be fine.  
  
Logan- If he doesn't go you don't go.  
  
Max- What are you my mom?  
  
Logan- No but I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Max- Ok lets go Alec.  
  
Alec- We'll take my car.  
  
Max- We'll take my bike.  
  
Alec- Whatever.  
  
Max an Alec head to Max's apartment Logan stays on the needle and Sam shows up.  
  
Logan- Hey.  
  
Sam- Hey. 


End file.
